universal_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hit
Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hit is the second battle fought between a Saiyan Goku and a legendary Hitman Hit. Prologue In a secluded location, Goku senses Hit's energy, but it's faint. Knowing he's there, Goku becomes a Super Saiyan Blue. Piccolo, Gohan and Goten can no longer sense Goku's energy and realize he transformed and is using his godly ki. They then fly to where they last sensed Goku's energy. Goku tells Hit to show himself, and he stands behind Goku, telling him he was hired to kill him. Although, Hit says that if Goku were to disappear, he will spare him and say that he killed him, but Goku declines the offer. Hit tells Goku to turn around, as his method of assassination works with one blow to the front. Goku does so and prepares to fight, reminding Hit that his Time-Skip won't work on him, but Hit says he knows not to use it. Battle Goku attacks Hit, but none of his attacks are working as they are simply going through Hit. Goku then backs up and charges a Ki Blast, while Hit holds his fist up. Goku notes that he won't be able to land a punch at that distance, but Hit uses the same attack he used on his last assassination: a single, invisible strike to Goku's heart. Goku's Ki Blast is shot into space as he falls over and dies. Hit says he will come back to see Goku's grave and disappears. The blast hits Goku, bringing him back to life. Piccolo claims that Goku probably launched that attack before collapsing in order to revive himself, and Goku states he actually saw King Yenma for a brief moment. Goku arrives in a forest, and tells Hit to face him so they could fight again. Hit then uses his Invisible Killing Strike, which passes through the trees, but Goku narrowly avoids the attack, while saying that Hit failed in his promise to kill him with a single strike. Goku states he was surprised that Hit's attacks were able to pass through the trees, but states that its helping him figure out his ability; Hit is lauching invisible energy blasts. Hit states that knowing about it wouldn't stop them, and Goku tells Hit to go somewhere with more space for them to fight. As they head to an abyss near the ocean, Goku charges up, and Hit states that letting off his energy in the darkness was like telling him exactly where he was. Hit states he'd never missed a target before, and as Goku claims he thought the same, Hit claims he'd used any methods to get his targets, before launching another invisible energy blast, but Goku avoids the attack, and Hit claims that Goku indeed figured the technique out in his third try. As Goku charges at Hit, he can't hit him, Hit avoiding the attacks, even when extremely close to Goku. Goku wonders if it was the Afterimage Technique, but quickly learns it wasn't the case. Hit suddenly disappears and re-appears next to Goku and sends him to the ground with his Sledgehammer attack, burying Goku underneath several rocks, but Goku quickly breaks out of it. Goku claims that Hit was stronger since the tournament, but states that Hit could go even further. Goku suddenly begins shaking, and wonders why. Hit claims Goku's shaking was from fear rather than excitement, and Goku states that he was right. Goku states that he couldn't land a single strike on Hit, but would give it a shot nonetheless and charges at him, but passes right through him several times, while Hit doesn't move at all. Hit suddenly moves in an incredibly speed and hits Goku with a knee to the gut. Goku claims there was something off, feeling as if there was two of Hit, and Hit kicks Goku into the rocks. Champa, with Vados at this side, who are watching the battle, is surprised that Goku was still alive, while claiming that Hit was at his best. As Goku is recuperating his energy, he claims that a little more time and he would get ahold of something, and Hit suddenly appears in front of him and sarcastically asks Goku to get ahold of him. Goku tries to land several kicks and punches, but it passes right through Hit once again. Hit uses his Time-Storage to attack Goku and punches him, but Goku manages to scratch him before being sent flying back by the punch, and Hit states he wasn't surprised that Goku could actually scratch him. Vados claims that their fight was like watching a re-creation of the tournament, and Champa claims that Goku would be a threat in the next tournament, and claims that Vados was right in hiring Hit to assassinate Goku. Vados, however, claims she only hired Hit by proxy and the real client was someone else. As Goku lands punches and kicks that pass through Hit, Goku claims that his body was actually somewhere else when he's being attacked, something that Hit confirms, and Goku states that Hit couldn't attack him while using the Time-Storage and only returned to the real world when Hit decided to attack, and states he aimed at that very moment. Hit states it wasn't that he couldn't attack, before sending another invisible blast towards Goku. Vados claims that Hit wasn't holding back when showing his movements and states that Hit was actually enjoying the fight. Beerus tells Goku to hurry and finish the fight, and begins powering up and Hit teleports himself to his separate space, but Goku's energy begins cracking Hit's space, much to his, Champa and Vados' shock. As Hit's space cracks, Goku launches a Kamehameha, which completely destroys Hit's space and the two fall to the ground exhausted. Aftermath As the sun rises, Goku and Hit smile at their tremendous fight, and Vegeta claims that Goku seemed to enjoy fighting Hit more than he enjoyed fighting him, but Goku claims that it wasn't the case as Hit was after his life. Vegeta asks Hit who hired him, but Hit refuses to answer, saying that he wouldn't disclose his client. Beerus asks Vegeta if he didn't secretly hired Hit, but Vegeta tells Beerus to not be stupid, and Beerus threatens by calling him stupid and Vegeta quickly apologises. Whis asks Vegeta if he didn't any clue on who hired Hit and after some quick thinking, Vegeta looks at Goku and deduces that Goku hired Hit himself so he could fight him at his best, something that Goku confirmed. Category:Battles